


April Fools'

by theguybelowmesucks



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: April Fools' Day, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theguybelowmesucks/pseuds/theguybelowmesucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin has come up with a joke every year that he and Michael have been together for April Fool's Day. But, this time, Michael warns Gavin that he isn't up for one of his stupid jokes. However, Gavin falls for his own joke when he puts it into action, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Fools'

Michael hated April Fools' Day. He hated the “holiday” and wished that whoever created it died a terrible death.

The only reason he could say why: Gavin.

Gavin always made the day the most shittiest day for Michael. Oh God, if Michael could, he would ban anyone from making pranks. The jokes are so miniscule but, being Michael, it was so irritating and it pissed him off to no end.

And one of the main problems? Gavin knew that. He knew that the pranks pissed Michael off, but he did it anyway because it gave him a good laugh.

It only made Gavin more of a shitty being. Michael would even think about leaving Gavin because of these stupid jokes, but he needed to learn to take it all in stride and try to have “fun”, if you could even have fun with these annoyances.

Michael just wished that he could somehow get Gavin back. He wasn't the best prankster, compared to Gavin.

“Hey, Michael!” Gavin exclaimed, a hint of a giggle in his voice. Michael rolled his eyes and turned around to look at Gavin, noticing the smirk on his face.

“Fuck off,” Michael groaned as he turned back to the computer screen. He heard Gavin give a little snort. “I'm serious.”

“Just because it's April Fool's Day doesn't mean that I'm going to fool you!” Gavin whined. He stood beside Michael and patted his back. “...Come on.”

Michael shook his head. “You said that last year and next thing I knew, I had a bucket of cold-ass milk all over my head.”

“Yeah, but I won't do that again!”

“But that doesn't mean you'll do something _different_ this year.” Michael crossed his arms. “I hate you. Stay out of my face all day today, and we can go back to normal tomorrow.”

“But Michael--”

“No.” Michael sighed. “Just, please. I saw that stupid smirk of yours. You have something planned. You stayed up late last night and didn't come into bed until two in the morning. You're gonna fuck me over and I already know it, just please do it on someone else.”

Gavin frowned. “Fine. I see how it is.” He turned around and went back into the bedroom. The door shut quietly, and Michael smiled.

“That was easy.” He muttered under his breath as he went back to browsing through the comments on one of their videos, eagerly replying to those who were rude.

As he sat there replying to the comments, he didn't realize that Gavin's act of disappointment was all a part of his plan.

Gavin sat on the bed and tapped his foot, thinking of how the trick would play off. He imagined Michael going to the fridge, grabbing a drink of what appeared to be orange juice. Gavin snickered to himself, covering his mouth so that the laughter wouldn't be heard from the outside. Michael would pour the “orange juice” into a cup and, once he takes a drink, realize that it _wasn't_ orange juice!

It was a cup of runny-melted cheese. He would pour some water into the cheese to make sure that the cheese wouldn't stick to the container and stir it around, giving it that smooth feel.

Michael loved orange juice to death and he usually has several cups in the morning. It was the perfect plan, and Gavin was sure it would work.

Gavin got up from the bed and headed for the door when it opened immediately—Gavin jumped back and watched Michael walk into the bedroom. “Taking a shower. Don't fuck around.” Michael commented as he grabbed a change of clothes.

Gavin nodded and clapped his hands. “I know. We had this talk.”

Michael turned around and his eyebrows raised in question. “...Great.” He walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Gavin took this as his chance and ran into the kitchen. He had to hurry because Michael could come out at any time. He went into the fridge and grabbed the jug of orange juice that was already in there—there was only a little left in the jug—and poured that into a different container. He hid that in the back of the fridge so Michael wouldn't see it and it wouldn't be a waste of having to throw it away after letting it sit out.

He set the empty jug on the counter and went back for the shredded cheese in the fridge. He grabbed a bowl and dumped a heap of the cheese into it and put it in the microwave for thirty seconds. He leaned against the stove and stared at the bowl of cheese turning in the microwave, slowly watching it melt. He knew he would have to make more melted cheese in order to make the jug hold the same amount of orange juice it initially had.

Once the microwave beeped, he pulled the cheese out and held it under the faucet to put some cold water in it. He filled it nearly to the brim and grabbed a spoon to stir it around. He then poured it, carefully, into the jug. He grimaced when he noticed that it looked strikingly similar to orange juice, but he couldn't stop chuckling to himself when he realized that Michael would be drinking _that_.

Gavin would never be able to top this next April Fool's Day.

He repeated the process over again another time, filling the jug up even more. The amount didn't have to be exact, but it had to be near it in order for it to be believable. Besides, he only had a little time to work with it, so it wouldn't be perfect. He hoped that the chunks of cheese he couldn't break down wouldn't be noticeable.

Gavin gasped when he heard the door squeak open in the bathroom so he hurried and put the lid back onto the orange juice and nearly threw it back into the fridge. He took the bag of cheese and tossed it inside and he quickly rinsed the cheese bowl in hot water. He quickly ran back into the living room and turned the Xbox on, pretending that he was just getting ready to play some GTA V.

Michael walked out of the bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. “Fuck, it's freezing.”

“Well, maybe if you put some clothes on you would be warm. Dummy.” Gavin attempted to act as normal as possible, but the urge to burst out in uncontrollable laughter was strong.

“Yeah, I know. Shut up, smartass.” Michael headed immediately for the kitchen. Gavin watched as Michael headed for the fridge. He smiled and sat on the edge of the couch, getting ready to run out into the kitchen if Michael was going to take his first drink out there.

Instead, Michael walked back out into the living room so Gavin quickly pretended that he was actually doing something in his game—out of a panic, he took out his rocket launcher and shot at the ground to make his character shoot himself into the air and, in turn, die.

“Idiot.” Michael muttered before he took his drink. Gavin gripped at the controller, the laughter becoming more difficult to control.

Michael swallowed, and he sighed with happiness. “Fucking love orange juice.”

Gavin immediately frowned. He tossed the controller onto the couch. “It doesn't...taste weird?”

“No?” Michael shrugged. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

Gavin got up from the couch and ran over to Michael. “The orange juice! It doesn't have an odd taste?”

“No. Dude, what the fuck is wrong with you? It tastes just like orange juice.” Michael replied, confusion written all over his face.

Gavin sighed in disgust. He grabbed the cup from Michael's hand and looked inside. It looked normal. Maybe Michael grabbed the container of actual orange juice? He put it in the back of the fridge, so there was no way that Michael would have seen it. He took a deep breath and contemplated taking a drink. It didn't smell odd, either.

Gavin put the cup to his mouth and took a sip, then immediately grimacing and handing the cup back to Michael. Michael snorted and hunched over, giggling as Gavin ran into the kitchen. “Dude, you fell for your own trick!”

Gavin took a bottle of water and rinsed his mouth out, spitting the disgusting watery cheese flavor out of his mouth. “How?” He asked in between rinses. “Wasn't that disgusting?”

“Yeah. It really was.” Michael dumped the drink into the sink and set the cup inside, immediately going for another cup. “But I knew something was up. The color was lighter.” He paused. “And I'm not stupid. There were chunks in there.” He went into the fridge. “Where's the actual orange juice? Don't tell me you fucking threw it away.”

Gavin frowned as he followed Michael to the fridge and pulled out the container of orange juice. Michael smiled and snatched it from Gavin's hand. “Thanks.”

“I bloody hate you. That was the best joke I ever came up with.”

“Apparently not, considering you fucked it up.” He poured the rest of the orange juice into the cup and set the container in the sink. He chuckled and looked at Gavin, taking a drink. He sighed and smiled.

“...April Fools'.”


End file.
